Copernicus Leslie Qwark
- Originale = *Gianni Gaude *Diego Sabre (in una clip di R&C3) }} |Stato attuale = Attivo }}Copernicus Leslie Qwark, meglio noto come Capitano Qwark (Qwark per gli amici), conosciuto come Il Salvatore di Solana e con gli pseudonimi di Steve McQwark, Stefan Qwarkanopolus, Finnegan O'Qwarksalot, Walter Qwarkowski, Herschel Qwarkenstein, John Guincy Qwark, Lucius Von Qwark e Shirley Biggums, è un supereroe e uno dei protagonisti della serie. Storia Infanzia e gioventù Qwark è figlio di eroi uccisi da armi difettose create dai Tecnomiti. Finisce in adozione e successivamente è allevato dalle scimmie di Florana. Stringe amicizia con Skrunch e si accoppia erroneamente con sua sorella. Fa tre settimane al corso eroi a distanza e otto anni di laboratorio teatrale liceale (la sua borsa da ginnastica puzzava terribilmente). Numero 97 dei 100 scapoli più appetibili di Kerwan, si diploma all'omonima succursale didattica per diventare abile mastro cartologo, anche se uscito di lì disegnava ancora come un bambino. A 26 anni partecipa alle lezioni di biologia del Professor Bozell, dove prende sempre di mira uno dei suoi compagni, con il quale ha atteggiamenti da bullo: Nefarious. Le apparenti imprese compiute, ma sopratutto il lavoro del suo agente, lo rendono leggendario: aver sconfitto Blackstar, gonfiato una mongolfiera coi polmoni, affrontato Sciacantilopi Mutanti in tre giorni e sei notti, trionfato contro 300 Zombie Spaziali Cannibali. L'uomo che ha sconfitto più despoti, liberato più damigelle e salvato più civiltà di chiunque altro diventa beniamino di triliardi di persone, rappresentando una vera e propria icona pubblicitaria per una miriade d'iniziative commerciali. Cereali da colazione, bibite, gelati, shampoo, modellini, libri, pubblicità (ad esempio su Al's Roboshack) e opere come Combattimento nel Canyon della Morte. Nascono sia la Qwark Enterprise che Qwark Classic, mentre le sue avventure finiscono trasmesse ogni settimana in prima serata. La faida con Nefarious "Un consiglio, Nefarious: sparisci, finché sei in tempo" '-Qwark a Nefarious, dopo aver sconfitto quest'ultimo a Metropolis' Un giorno Blackwater City è invasa dagli Ameboidi e Qwark chiamato a risolvere il problema. Non interviene mai direttamente, preferendo monitorare la situazione dal bagno del Galaxy Burger, anche se molti credono si è battuto eroicamente contro i mostri. Comunque, dopo averli sconfitti, pedina Nefarious restando attaccato al suo mezzo fino al Laboratorio Robotico Segreto su Magmos. Qwark si infiltra spacciandosi per una donna. Riesce a raggiungere il cattivo su un ponte e a scoprire che si tratta di Nefarious, il "ragazzo sfigato con l'apparecchio" che maltrattava sempre. Dopo un'accesa discussione, lo spinge accidentalmente giù dal ponte, facendolo cadere in una macchina. Torna nel suo appartamento a Metropolis per godersi una meritata vacanza (non prima di ricevere come ricompensa un "piccolo finanziamento" devoluto poi alla Fondazione Borse di Studio Qwark). Affronta il percorso d'allenamento di Helga e ferma l'attacco di Nefarious, sopravvissuto e divenuto robot, intento a vendicarsi. Poi viene stordito da Lawrence e portato in una prigione segreta. Dopo essersi svegliato riesce a fuggire. Terrorizzato dal fatto che Nefarious possa trovarlo, si nasconde nella sua base segreta. Quando il dottore sembra essere scomparso dalla circolazione, il capitano torna alla solita vita. L'alleanza con Drek Qwark: "Oh, andiamo! Non è tanto difficile da capire! Io sono il portavoce ufficiale del nuovo pianeta di Drek. E non posso permettervi di intralciare il mio rientro in scena" Ratchet: "Non è ancora finita, Qwark!" Qwark: "Beh, forse no... ma lo sarà molto presto" '-Qwark a Ratchet' Quando Drek comincia ad attuare il suo piano di realizzazione del nuovo mondo, la galassia è in serio pericolo. Sicuro che sarà dalla parte giusta, Qwark si allea segretamente con lui. Un giorno, dopo aver visto una nave dall'Orbita Veldin, Drek si preoccupa e gli ordina di occuparsi dei "passeggeri", ovvero Ratchet e Clank. Il capitano attua uno stratagemma per eliminare i due che, venuti a conoscenza del piano del Blarg, lo stanno cercando sfruttando tutte le informazioni e le coordinate degli Infobot trovati di pianeta in pianeta. Localizzando Qwark a Blackwater City, lo avvertono della minaccia. Lui rassicura di sapere già tutto e che sarebbe felice di essere aiutato. Prima, però, vuole accertarsi delle loro capacità, sottoponendoli al percorso mortale preparato nel quartier generale. Nonostante un'iniziale incertezza i due accettano, recandosi lì. Sono accolti da Qwark che li invita a superare la sfida e che alla fine, quando ce la fanno, comprende di dover ricorrere al "piano B" liberando la Bestia Blargiana tenuta prigioniera. Ma Ratchet e Clank riescono a sconfiggere il mostro e a lasciare Umbris, pieni di risentimento verso Qwark. Drek gli dà una seconda possibilità per eliminarli e far sì che l'alleanza continui: l'ordine è di prendere il suo caccia personale e recarsi alla Base Gemlik. Qwark accetta subito, conscio delle conseguenze. Quando il duo lo raggiunge, sale a bordo del mezzo e inizia un arduo combattimento spaziale. Riescono a batterlo, facendolo precipitare su Oltanis. Una reputazione rovinata "Arrivederci, divertitevi con l'Igienizzatore... eheheheh... e ricordate di averlo comprato da Steve... ahahahah... STEVE MCQWARK, in persona" '-"Steve McQwark" dopo aver venduto il suo ultimo Igienizzatore' Sopravvissuto allo schianto, comprende bene che la reputazione è ormai in frantumi. La gente avrebbe presto scoperto quella vergognosa alleanza con Drek e la prestigiosa carriera da supereroe sarebbe tramontata. Decide di cambiare nome in "Steve McQwark" e mettersi a vendere oggetti scadenti come vecchi PDA e Igienizzatori Personali per ottenere abbastanza Bolt da riorganizzare un rientro in scena. Il primo cliente, o comunque uno dei primi, è proprio Ratchet, che poco dopo averlo sconfitto va a Gorda City. Lo riconosce subito, ma Qwark sostiene più volte di chiamarsi "Steve". Da allora continua a diffondere i suoi gadget (spacciandoli per prodotti Gadgetron), toccando il milione di vendite. Tuttavia la felicità non dura a lungo. Su di lui, da parte della Corte Galattica, viene emanata una sentenza per risarcire i colpiti dalla Sindrome da Igienizzatore. La somma da pagare è di 6.000.000.000 di Bolt. Il capitano fugge su Pokitaru, dove tre giorni dopo è arrestato e preso in custodia dalle autorità galattiche. Ma riesce ancora a scappare, questa volta attraverso lo scarico di un gabinetto. L'affare Protopet "Tutto quello che devo fare è riuscire a trovare una galassia con dei nuovi fan, così potrò salvarli tutti... da un nuovo disastro! Muahahahahah!" '-Qwark' Sapendo che a Solana non avrebbe più avuto chance, giunge a Bogon, dove comincia il piano per tornare famoso e amato: come prima cosa rapisce Abercrombie Fizzwidget, rinchiudendolo in un ripostiglio. Dopodiché si traveste da lui prendendone il posto a capo della Megacorp. Il passo successivo è quello di interrompere le operazioni di aggiustamento del Protopet, che vedono coinvolta anche Angela Cross, creatrice dell'Elico-Morph (poi sottrattole dallo stesso Qwark). Al capitano basterà solo più far clonare e vendere il Protopet nella galassia: data la grande aggressività, dovuta a torture e violenze, avrebbe portato scompiglio ovunque causando la Protopet Mania. A questo punto, Qwark, servendosi dell'Elico-Morph e rendendo innocui tutti i Protopet, salverà Bogon tornando un eroe. È rallentato da un ostacolo: Angela Cross, che ruba l'esperimento prima della sua moltiplicazione. Così Qwark decide di ingaggiare proprio i suoi vecchi nemici Ratchet e Clank, che intanto si stanno godendo la popolarità per aver sconfitto Drek. Mentre sono in Oltre l'Eroe, il capitano li teletrasporta nella Galassia Bogon e con un'Olo-chiamata propone al Lombax di diventare commando Megacorp per recuperare l'esperimento rubato da un "pazzoso genio criminale". Ratchet accetta e due settimane dopo è spedito in missione segreta su Aranos. Ma fallisce. ]] A Clank è offerto, oltre a un bellissimo immobile, il posto di contabile Megacorp. Mentre Ratchet cerca di pianeta in pianeta il ladro sfuggente, Qwark aiuta fornendo coordinate e informazioni. L'esperimento è recuperato su Siberius e consegnato su Tabora. Ottenutolo, il capitano capisce che i due potrebbero ora essergli d'intralcio e distrutta la Star Explorer li abbandona nel deserto. Ma riescono a fuggire facendo riparare la nave da un Mistico. Rincontrano il ladro, scoprendo che in realtà si tratta di Angela Cross. Venuti a conoscenza della realtà dei fatti, Ratchet e Clank collaborano con lei per fermare Megacorp prima che il Protopet sia messo in vendita. La società, intanto, preoccupata per "Fizzwidget", assume Thugs-4-Less così da proteggerlo e togliere di mezzo i tre ficcanaso. Il duo lo contatta per spiegazioni ma questi dice che se vogliono parlargli lo troveranno nella Discarica Spaziale, la cui password d'accesso è "Qwarkastic". Scoprono che il codice non funziona e dopo essere sfuggiti alle Difese della Discarica gli domandano perché non si sia presentato all'appuntamento. Lui risponde di essere stato impegnato in una pubblicità all'Armeria Megacorp e interrompe il collegamento. Alla fine i due riescono a sconfiggere i Thug, liberare Angela e raggiungere la Fabbrica Protopet per interromperne la produzione. Nella sala di duplicazione sono colti di sorpresa da Qwark che tolto il travestimento incolpa davanti a tutta la galassia Ratchet, Clank e Angela per la crisi Protopet. Dopodiché utilizza l'Elico-Morph con l'intento di guarire quello originale ma, senza accorgersene, mette le batterie all'incontrario. Così, anziché renderlo innocuo, riesce ad alterarlo ulteriormente. Divorato Qwark, il Protopet Mutante affronta Ratchet e Clank che lo sconfiggono. Nel frattempo Angela libera il vero Fizzwidget e l'Elico-Morph viene utilizzato per calmare tutti i Protopet della galassia. Qwark è costretto a lavorare come soggetto 23A al Centro Collaudo, nel testing di nuove invenzioni tra cui il Biforcatore. Un volto dal passato "Anni fa sono riuscito a sconfiggere DA SOLO il Dr. Nefarious, ma come un'eruzione cutanea sulle chiappe della galassia è riuscito a tornare" '-Qwark' Dopo aver "ristabilizzato" la centrale Megacorp, decide di dedicarsi ai suoi amici scimmieschi di Florana (gli scimpanzè che lo hanno allevato da piccolo). A forza di passare tempo con loro, comincia a credersi un primate dimenticando il passato e divenendo leader dei Nativi di Nabla (i quali lo definiscono "L'eroe dai pettorali possenti che ci ha donato la serenità"). Cominciando a condurre una vita obsoleta, diventa noto come la "Bestia Albero di Florana" ed è spesso avvistato dagli abitanti locali. Misteri della Natura gli dedica un servizio. Quando il Presidente Phyronix dice a Ratchet e Clank che l'unica persona in grado di aiutarli a sconfiggere il Dr. Nefarious è la Bestia Albero di Florana, che un tempo lo ha affrontato, il duo va a cercarla alla Foresta di Nabla e la trova all'entrata del Percorso di Morte. Qwark ordina loro di superare la sfida. Dopo esserci riusciti chiedono informazioni su Nefarious. La bestia però reagisce aggressivamente togliendosi la maschera e dando un violento calcio a Ratchet. Il Lombax riconosce subito il capitano e, stanco del vecchio nemico, decide di farla finita una volta per tutte. I due si affrontano ma Ratchet ha la meglio. Dopo averlo sconfitto indossa la maschera e Qwark, nella sua mentalità ormai primitiva, lo scambia per il nuovo capo (decidendo di seguirlo). Ratchet e Clank lo portano alla Star Explorer e raggiungono la Fenice, dove viene rinchiuso in una gabbia con Skrunch. Questo fino a quando, su Marcadia, il Lombax recupera Il Bottino dei Pirati! e rigiocandolo davanti al capitano gli permette di recuperare la memoria. Dopo essersi ripreso raduna vecchie conoscenze e fonda la Q-Force, i cui membri cercano di rimetterlo nuovamente in sesto. Più tardi progetta dei piani per aiutare Ratchet e Clank a infiltrarsi nel Rifugio Sottomarino e nella Base Korgon. Ovviamente non partecipa alle missioni e rimane sulla Fenice. Dopo la sconfitta della Madre Tirannoide si prende addirittura il merito davanti a Darla Gratch. Va in riunione col presidente insieme a Sasha. Quando Clank è rapito e sostituito con Klunk, questi rivela intenzionalmente che Nefarious si trova sul Leviatano, fermo al Porto di Zeldrin. Così si danno appuntamento con Qwark e utilizzano una navicella per recarsi verso l'obiettivo. Dentro decidono di dividersi così da trovare Nefarious più velocemente. Tuttavia poco prima di raggiungerlo si rincontrano. Il dottore ha un breve dibattito con il capitano e, successivamente, attiva il sistema di autodistruzione. Ratchet, Klunk e Skrunch tornano al veicolo mentre Qwark rimane indietro dicendo di aver trovato qualcosa di importante. Recupera una navetta di salvataggio e fugge su Zeldrin prima che l'incrociatore si schianti. Si traveste da donna e utilizza il pod di comunicazione del mezzo per contattare il Supernova Taxi, chiedere al Tassista di essere raggiunto al Luogo dell'Impatto e portato alla Cintura di Asteroidi di Thran. Più tardi, Ratchet e Clank recuperano La Vergogna di Q e scoprono la posizione del rifugio. Si fanno strada tra le difese e lo trovano nella camera da letto. Quando gli chiedono di tornare in azione lui si tira indietro, con grande disprezzo da parte di Ratchet. Poi riflette molto a lungo su cosa fare: agire e convincere la galassia di essere un eroe, oppure continuare a restare nell'ombra. Su Mylon Ratchet affronta Nefarious. A un certo punto il dottore si serve del Biobliteratore. Il Lombax prende una navetta nelle vicinanze per combatterlo. Improvvisamente un veicolo con il simbolo della Q entra in scena e comincia ad attaccare Nefarious: è Qwark. Il capitano aiuta Ratchet a distruggere il Biobliteratore in un cruciale scontro ad alta quota. Dopo i festeggiamenti viene visto godersi l'olofilm dell'Agente Segreto Clank. ''Ratchet: Gladiator'' Quando gli eroi fuggono dalla Stazione di DreadZone ricevono alcune chiamate di ringraziamento e, alla fine, anche una da Qwark: "Ratchet, Clank, sono io: il Capitano Qwark! Si, lo so, c'è in giro la voce che qualcuno abbia rapito tutti gli eroi ma non preoccupatevi: È UNA BALLA! Cioè, voglio dire, come vedete nessuno è venuto a rapire me, giusto? Immaginatevi uno spettacolo sugli eroi galattici senza il Capitano Qwark! AH! Beh, comunque, vi siete persi gli ultimi tre incontri del fan club "I Cadetti di Qwark", ma niente paura, ho tutte le copie delle partite e... vi ho tenuto qualche stuzzichino. Vi piacciono i cannoli alla crema?" Nell'epilogo viene mostrato in beata ignoranza assieme a Skrunch, mentre guardano la tv sul divano. Alla ricerca della famiglia Clank: "Qwark?" Qwark: "Uhm... Clank? Che coincidenza! Che cosa ci fai qui?" Clank: "Sto pedinando Ratchet e Clank per vedere cos'hanno in ballo e imbucarmi nella loro prossima avventura" Qwark: "Ehi! Questo lo sto facendo io!" '-Clank imbroglia Qwark con un gioco di parole' Va al Villaggio Jowai per spiare Ratchet e Clank (che si stanno godendo una vacanza) e immischiarsi nelle loro faccende. Li sente parlare con Luna, nascosto dietro a un giornale. Clank lo nota, chiedendogli perché non se ne stia con qualcuno, come la famiglia. Qwark scoppia a piangere e dice di non aver mai conosciuto i propri genitori. Intanto Luna viene rapita da una Guardia Torso. Prima di essere portata via lascia cadere un artefatto. Entusiasta, Qwark afferma di sapere tutto sui Tecnomiti ma Ratchet gli chiede di non immischiarsi. Il capitano si attacca alla nave fino alla Giungla di Vetega. Qui dice di poter aiutare perché conosce il posto. Ratchet domanda dove devono portare l'artefatto, ma in cambio dell'informazione Qwark vuole qualcosa. Il Lombax offre il computer della nave per fare ricerche sulla famiglia. Il capitano consiglia di andare al grande palazzo nella palude, perché gli oggetti di valore si trovano sempre negli edifici più grossi. Su Kalidon dice che mentre navigava sul web, FamigliaFarlocca.com l'ha contattato per notizie sulla famiglia. Dopo aver augurato buona fortuna entra nella Fabbrica Mechanoid. Quando Ratchet e Clank si stanno battendo contro i cloni, un gigantesco Qwark (il duo si è rimpicciolito col Raggio Minimizzatore) appare e li afferra. Otto gli ha detto di essere suo padre e ora lo sta manovrando per i propri scopi. Mentre combatte con Clank Gigante l'imperatore si ritrova Qwark sul piede, che chiede di fare un giro sulle sue spalle. Alla fine Skrunch espone la verità sui Genitori di Qwark. Ratchet ingrandisce il capitano che, furioso, posiziona Otto nella macchina dell'intelligenza per trasferire il proprio intelletto in lui. Ma alla fine è Skrunch a sostituirlo. Lasciato Quodrona tornano a Megapolis. Qwark racconta, ai BattleRatchet prima e a Ratchet e Clank poi, la sua lotta col Calamostro. Storie autobiografiche Barney: "È qui che si è svolta la battaglia?" Qwark: "Sì, un giorno i tuoi nipoti leggeranno delle mie imprese qui" '-Qwark e Barney' Il capitano riceve molti soldi da una fonte anonima, poi rivelatasi Klunk, per scrivere la propria autobiografia con l'aiuto di Barney. Non sapendo cosa raccontare, decide di pedinare Clank così da prendersi i meriti dei suoi successi. Ad Asyanica racconta la vittoria sulla Lucertola Gigante usando una piattaforma di crescita e una quantifica di magnitudo sul vertice di un ellisse. Su Rionosis vede Jack Jolly Joker a terra e trae ispirazione per un'altra storia. Dice di aver preso il Vuotaspira 3000 da uno sgabuzzino lì vicino dopo l'incepparsi del laser, e di averlo affrontato. A Venantonio spiega a Barney che è bello fare qualcosa per il gusto di essere gentili. Ma lui preferisce fama e ricchezza. La stessa che gli abitanti del posto gli hanno dato in cambio della salvezza. Così, riporta attraverso il teatro dell'opera: "Prego ascolta cosa ti dirò, e saprai come salvai questa città! A lor serviva un solo e grande eroe, proprio ciò che coi soldi puoi comprare! Questa è la storia di come io salvai la gente mia dalla follia. Diiiiii giganti cozze ostili che, la volevano affogaaaaar. Ma io mi immersi giù, e sgominai, quel piano criminal. Non ci fu gloria per la grande cozza, rimasta chiusa nella mia morsa. Nooooo, mollusco illuso non pensar che al grande Qwark tu la puoi faaaar! E oggi a tavola c'è l'ostrica, con tanta paprika! Scimmie di mare finiron nel wc, con la popò, tanti anni fa. Luuuunghi anni a viver nel liquam, bramando vendette alla cittàààà. Ma quando vollero darsi all'azion, sapevo cosa far. Proposi loro il mio geniale pian: trovate un lavor, abbiate un decor. Maaaa nessuna stette ad ascoltar, venner in massa ad attaccaaaaaar. Allora estrassi, ah, il pistolon, vincendo la penzon! Poi venne il turno dell'attacco alien, piccoli verdi, invasero il ciel. Ciiiii fu un fuggi fuggi general, prima ch'arrivassi iooooo! La vista laser a, due megaton, sarà la soluzion! Ci misi poco a sterminarli via, di sangue alien il suolo era pien. Traaaa le strade buie di città, nessun respirava piùùùù! A ripensarci poi, l'ingaggio mio, potevo dimezzar! Se una farfalla è la teoria del caos, vola qua e là, tranquilla sta. Uuuuragani altrove può crear, aaanche se non so il perchééé! Una farfalla ammazzai con il martel, e il tempo è stato bel! Solo più tardi giunse innanzi a me, la madre gigante, vera furfante! Nooon era più dura della figlia, così le ali le staccaaaaai! Un'altra volta sai, non crederai, alla teoria del caos! Giù dal profondo emerse un dio del blu, orrida bestia ambita a una festa. Di uuuuuna vergine lui domandò, da fare fuori sull'altaaaaar. E non negando il, mio grande charme, scelsi di offrire me. Così decisi di farmi avanti io, lustrati gli occhi mio caro dio. Maaaaa la bestia volle pomiciar, chiudendo tocchi insieme a meeeeee! Allora estrassi, ah, il mio spadon! La festa feci a lui" Raggiunto il Cimitero Spaziale narra la liberazione di Suore Spaziali e orfani dal Kudzu Gigante dello Spazio. Si trovava di pattuglia nel Settore Delta quando ha sentito il grido debole di un bambino e ha deciso l'intervento. Ma c'erano anche Pirati Spaziali ad attenderlo. Su Hydrano sostiene di aver salvato la diga degli Uomini-Pesce dall'attacco di Cactus Famelici che vogliono rubare l'acqua. Ci riesce con armi come il Motore doppio Mulch-A-Tron 5000 e naturalmente animaletti giocattolo di spugna espandibili per tappare le perdite. Anche i suoi amici della Lega Aerea Anti-Cactus intervengono attirati da vaporizzatori. Narrata quest'ultima impresa si tuffa in mare. Dopo la sconfitta di Klunk per mano di Clank, Qwark entra nella stanza in cui si sono appena battuti e, capitando erroneamente nel teletrasporto, finisce dentro il satellite dell'Occhio dell'Infinito. Il robot gli dice di rimuoverlo immediatamente dal laser o la galassia intera sarebbe andata distrutta. Una volta fatto torna al Bunker Sottomarino e, quando Clank chiede l'occhio, lascia intendere che è andato distrutto (mentre in realtà lo sta nascondendo). Viene raggiunto da Barney che rivela tutto. Furioso, Qwark tenta di distruggerlo, ma il piccoletto si dimostra non proprio indifeso. Clank interviene appena in tempo salvandogli la vita. Il consigliere di Tachyon "Signore e signori... accogliete insieme a me l'ospite d'onore! Il vostro sovrano Cragmite... (e mio nuovo migliore amico)... l'Imperatore Tachyon!" '-Qwark presentando Tachyon al Festival Imperiale del Combattimento' È di stanza come capo volontario al Centro di Difesa Planetaria di Metropolis quando la città è inaspettatamente attaccata da truppe robotiche armate. Avverte Ratchet e Clank perché facciano le sue veci. Nonostante racconti di essersi battuto eroicamente, è molto probabile che abbia ceduto facilmente a Tachyon giurandogli fedeltà. La popolarità e la conoscenza del duo lo rendevano un buon alleato. Superata la prova d'iniziazione per entrare nell'esercito imperiale (mangiando Limacce Bavose Groki) ha fedelmente servito Percival svolgendo aberranti lavoretti igienici e commentando gli incontri del Festival Imperiale del Combattimento. Con uno degli pseudonimi spedisce a Ratchet e Clank l'olovideo interstellare che li sprona a raggiungere Mukow. Dice di aver riconfigurato nanomolecolarmente la piattaforma di teletrasporto dell'arena con l'ultimo grido della riconfigurazione facciale studiandosi un travestimento ingegnoso per proteggere il loro anonimato. Presenta Tachyon e dà inizio alla battaglia. Quando Ratchet vince, consegna un Infobot col lettore ottico danneggiato contenente i piani dell'imperatore, che poi lo chiama per farsi schiacciare foruncoli. Mentre gli eroi sono su Sargasso, Qwark li invita a tornare all'arena per nuove informazioni. Alla fine del Torneo Magnetum consegna l'Olotravestimento Pirata, una copia de Il Corpo di Qwark e l'ennesimo Infobot, preso dalla casa di Tachyon. Poi si mette in ginocchio e implora i due di portarlo via, perché è stanco di lavorare sotto copertura e senza sponsorizzazioni. Ratchet spiega che può essere un eroe smettendo di pensare solo a sé e sopratutto di frignare. Qwark concorda, sostenendo che non è il momento di essere vanitoso ma di mostrare all'universo quanto sia splendidamente bello. Augura al Lombax di non dover mai sopportare il peso di salvare la galassia e parte. Contatta Ratchet e Clank attraverso Aphelion ed espone l'Operazione: Missione Suicida. Dirige tutto dalla Casabase della Solitudine mentre loro attraversano Zordoom. Consiglia di stare alla larga dai riflettori che attivano l'impenetrabile sistema di difesa, usare il Decriptatore per controllare il ponte e manipolare i comandi dell'ascensore così da gettarsi nel suo nero condotto fino al gruppo celle principale. Si congeda rapidamente quando i Drofidi assaltano Ratchet e Talwyn, ma alla fine carica su Aphelion le coordinate per Kerchu City prese direttamente dal computer personale di Tachyon. Al Passaggio di Ublik, nascosto in una cassa pirata, appare alle spalle del Lombax dopo la vittoria su Slag e prende il Dimensionatore con l'intento di scagliarlo in un buco nero per dimostrare all'universo di essere un supereroe, oltre a battersi nella smutandata del secolo, incidendo il proprio nome in lettere d'oro sulle pagine della storia galattica. Sale sulla Navetta di Salvataggio ma finisce alle Rovine di Cragmite dove è catturato da Tachyon. Dice di amare il posto, misto di squallido, orrido e feng shui, ma viene zittito. A Meridian City chiede assistenza a Ratchet, spiegando di avere paura perché il posto in cui è stato rinchiuso è buio. Liberato, in lacrime, sostiene di non meritare gli addominali d'acciaio, il profilo statuario, i glutei impeccabili e formosi e il titolo di Capitano Qwark. Subito dopo avvisa che sarebbe rimasto lì a coordinare gli aiuti, mentre il duo parte per Fastoon. Battuto Tachyon, è nella Stazione Spaziale Apogee a imparare senza successo il piratesco da Rusty Pete. Ciak, azione! Quando Ratchet si trova su Merdegraw Qwark è impegnato con le riprese di Il Mio Blaster Piace Caldo e Unicop. Il salvataggio di Clank "Lo spazio è enorme. Così enorme che, se perdessi le chiavi dell'auto, poi sarebbe quasi impossibile ritrovarle" '-Qwark' |left]]In un'intervista sulla sparizione di Clank, che inizialmente crede riguardi Il Mio Blaster Piace Caldo, chiede perché siano interessati a lui quando hanno di fronte il numero uno dei supereroi. Mentre i video vengono aggiunti, Qwark racconta più o meno correttamente gli eventi che hanno portato al rapimento del robot per mano degli Zoni. Dicendo scherzosamente di aver deviato la chiamata alle armi alla segreteria telefonica, è contattato da Raúl a cui chiede di scaldare i motori della nave e avvisare Ratchet di prepararsi: c'è un eroe da salvare. Partito per il Sistema di Breegus su Aphelion, si improvvisa voce narrante dicendosi ansioso di riprendere la propria attività da paladino della giustizia. La nave segnala una strana anomalia ma non riesce a passare a manovre evasive essendo privata di stabilizzatori grav-o-metrici, propulsori e flap d'atterraggio. I due finiscono su Quantos. Ratchet chiede dove sono e Qwark consiglia di esplorare la Foresta di Zolar, ricominciando a raccontare in terza persona. Domanda quale sia il piano. Il Lombax spiega che il ponte appena visto è simbolo di vita intelligente e, dunque, possibili veicoli con cui lasciare il pianeta. Il capitano si congratula definendolo una spalla fantastica. Abbatte i muri di artigianato nativo che bloccano il percorso e nota che il tempo su Quantos sembra non funzionare. Viene attaccato dagli Zyphoidi ma grazie all'amico se la cava. Chiede a Enessa qual è il problema e mentre Ratchet salva Pogly, Brax e Canoo lui rimane fermo a parlare di sé. Si dice felice di aver aiutato, e tutti insieme vanno al Tempio di Zahn, dove Qwark sale su uno dei tre pulsanti che aprono l'entrata e collega l'unità navigazione di Ratchet per l'Operazione: Camicia Rossa. Consiglia di afferrare gli Zoni trovati e schiaffarli nel vaso. È sorpreso nel vedere il Lombax ancora vivo e una volta fuori assiste all'attacco di Vorselon. Questi gli appare alle spalle spaventandolo a tal punto da farlo saltare in braccio ad Alpheus. Quando sente nominare il Dr. Nefarious, sostiene che qui non ha alcuna autorità e intima il Terraklon di restituirgli il suo assistente. Finisce catturato in un attimo e recluso insieme ad altri Fongoid nella nave da guerra, dove informa Ratchet di essere in una cella di contenimento. Attiva il raggio di navigazione della cintura per permettergli di essere raggiunto, prova senza successo a ingraziarsi Vorselon e mantiene il silenzio radio fino a quando il Lombax non lo ricontatta. Dice che il Terraklon fa sul serio e minaccia di ucciderli se non gli consegnano un individuo di nome Alister Azimuth. Per disattivare il campo della cella suggerisce al piccolo Fongoid rinchiuso con lui di lanciarvisi contro ma Ratchet risolve estraendo il contro-fusibile. Qwark si mette subito alla testa del gruppo: nonostante il consiglio di essere silenzioso abbatte una porta a calci e fa scattare l'allarme. Vengono attaccati da numerose Protoguardie ma riescono a raggiungere l'hangar, dove liberano altri Fongoid e salgono sulla navetta di salvataggio. Il Lombax rimane indietro per aprire le porte. Qwark chiede ai passeggeri se hanno bisogno del bagno perché non vorrebbe si ricordino di doverla fare una volta fuori dalla baia di carico. Dice a Ratchet che secondo il computer di bordo c'è un interruttore manuale sulla rampa gravitazionale e invia ad Aphelion le coordinate per Torren IV, luogo in cui sta Azimuth, annunciando che rimarrà coi Fongoid per scoprire altre informazioni. Uno di loro gli parla degli Agoriani, che pare odino Nefarious, e li paga addirittura per venire a prenderselo quanto prima. Qwark finisce al Battleplex dove si allena con i migliori Gladiatori Umbüko e racconta di essere un guerriero assetato di emozioni e battaglie: è automaticamente iscritto alla Coppa di Bronzo. Contatta Ratchet chiedendo aiuto e, in sua attesa, si nasconde. Viene trovato e costretto a partecipare a "Fratellanza col nemico", riunendosi a Ratchet. Esige di essere chiamato capitano e quando devono affrontare il Grok da Guerra scappa in giro per l'arena. Il Lombax lo sconfigge ma Qwark insiste affinché non venga ucciso, proponendosi al suo posto e chiedendo solo di essere commemorato col nome di una scuola o di un chiosco per gelati. Gli Agoriani, colpiti, iniziano ad acclamarlo. Qwark dà al Grok il nome di Palla di Neve e dopo avergli fatto il solletico se ne va via con lui. Nella Stazione Spaziale di Nefarious, travestito da Infermiera Shannon, propone un massaggio al dottore e persuade i custodi a reindirizzare temporaneamente lo scivolo di smaltimento dell'area sud. Chiama Ratchet, lieto di sentire che Clank è tornato, e dà appuntamento fuori dalla stazione. Quando arrivano spiega di essere su un asteroide dentro al perimetro principale. Il robot individua la posizione e la sincronizza con l'unità navigazione. Non appena si rivedono, Qwark lo abbraccia e gli dice che il Lombax è stato un pessimo assistente. Mostra la bomba fumogena da spia pagata cinque Bolt e consegna un visore con il suo piano. Entreranno dall'area sud approfittando dei sensori di movimento disattivati, verso uno scarico termico che conduce agli alloggi personali di Nefarious. A questo punto, Clank userà l'Olo-raggio Gigamorfico sul dottore così da produrre un olotravestimento adatto a Ratchet, raggiungere indisturbatamente il terminale di sicurezza principale e atomizzare ogni portaerei. Nella pressa dei rifiuti 714 preannuncia lo scontro finale tra bene e male e chiede a Ratchet se sente anche lui odore di dramma. I pistoni si attivano convergendo verso il centro ma Qwark riesce a fermarli ponendosi esattamente a metà. L'Infermiera Shannon prova, fallendo, a raggirare le Protoguardie, e si profila una grande battaglia. Alla fine arrivano al condotto; Clank è invitato a entrare. Ratchet ottiene il travestimento ma Qwark si accorge di non aver sintonizzato il proporzionatore automatico. Il modulatore vocale, comunque, funziona perfettamente. Sull'ascensore diretto all'hub dice di voler distrarre le guardie, mentre loro procedono verso il Laser Difensivo Ipernova. Quando il piano riesce lo abbraccia; l'allarme suona e i soldati li attaccano. A scontro vinto Qwark esclama missione compiuta, ma proprio in quel momento Nefarious li intercetta. Cerca di scamparla dando uno schiaffo al Lombax, fingendo di non aver capito che è un falso, poi usa la bomba fumogena sperando di scomparire come nei film. Mentre Ratchet e Clank sono sparati via dall'Astrocatapulta 5000, Qwark resta in mano al nemico. È salvato da Palla di Neve, che attacca i Soldati di Nefarious. Mentre il capitano ricorda con chi hanno a che fare, passano i due su una piattaforma mobile. Li invita a occuparsi del dottore, mentre lui sistemerà i nemici. Lo scontro porta all'esplosione della stazione spaziale e Qwark rimane da solo nello spazio con Palla di Neve che cerca di ucciderlo. Presidente Galattico ''"Ma cos'è un eroe? Un eroe è qualcuno di cui la gente può fidarsi. Qualcuno che la gente può ammirare. E quel qualcuno pare essere sul podio PROPRIO ORA. Abitanti di Polaris, come vostro salvatore, vorrei fare i miei umili ringraziamenti... A ME! IL CAPITANO COPERNICUS QWARK! VOSTRO PROSSIMO PRESIDENTE GALATTICO!" '-Qwark' Qualche tempo dopo viene invitato da Artemis Zogg. Dice alla sua assistente che sconfiggere il Dr. Nefarious è stata una bazzecola. Ha orchestrato da solo un piano ed eseguito l'operazione eroica per salvare il continuum. Quando incontra il Markaziano gli domanda come stia andando la campagna elettorale e si complimenta per l'umiltà, dato che al suo posto molti sarebbero stati corrotti da fama e riflettori: una mente debole che permette all'ego di prendere possesso. Scopre del Progetto Helios e vede il pezzetto di Cometa di Surinox. Qwark chiede che cos'è e definisce le parole usate molto scientifiche; vuole sapere come possa proteggere la galassia da un'intera supernova e un pianeta sopravvivere senza la luce solare. Nel mese successivo accetta di fargli da spalla e prepara un discorso. Nonostante tenti di restare fedele, viene spronato da Cyrus a diventare il prossimo Presidente Galattico sostituendo Zogg. Così, durante il comizio, dice che quando ha salvato il Grande Orologio dal Dr. Nefarious e aiutato Ratchet e Clank a fermare Azimuth lo hanno definito un eroe. Si candida come successivo Presidente Galattico, lasciando la folla sbigottita, e i giornalisti assetati di domande. Zogg è preso dalla delusione. Quattro mesi dopo vince le elezioni e come prima cosa termina il Progetto Helios. Tutto ciò è pagato a caro prezzo. Durante il mandato scatena sei volte consecutive un'enorme creatura distruttiva su una grande città. Usa denaro pubblico sia per costruirsi il sontuoso palazzo di Raritanio a Meridian City che per fabbricare il Variatore Atmosferico Galattico cosicché le visite presidenziali siano sempre baciate dal sole. Polaris rimane piena di debiti e i cittadini iniziano ad averne abbastanza. Secondo un recente sondaggio i tre problemi che li preoccupano di più sono i gabinetti antigravitazionali, il prezzo degli spaghetti al ragù e l'ubicazione del Dr. Nefarious. L'unico merito del governo è stato abbassare il tasso di disoccupazione. La sparizione dei pianeti Qwark: "Bene, sono sicuro che avrete molto di cui parlare. In quanto a me, ho lasciato una cosa in un posto con alcune persone..." Ratchet: "Non così in fretta. Ci hai mentito" Qwark: "Ratchet, sono un presidente. Gran parte del mio lavoro consiste nell'accertare la verità, analizzarla e, poi, non dirla" '-Qwark e Ratchet' Va all'Altopiano Kyzil e incontra Ratchet in cielo, su uno Skyburst 8000. A terra racconta come i satelliti confermino che Nefarious è sopravvissuto, ma non si hanno altre notizie. Clank offre aiuto; il presidente rassicura che se ne sta già occupando la sua amministrazione e al momento c'è qualcosa di più urgente, senza precedenti: le galassie stanno perdendo pianeti. Per ora mancano Terachnos, Sargasso, Cobalia e Aranos. L'intero universo è in allerta e in molti (sopratutto Teracnoidi) vogliono le dimissioni di Qwark. Quando Clank chiede cosa sia il Progetto Helios, il presidente liquida la faccenda come materiale top-secret di scarsa importanza. I due si domandano se stia nascondendo qualcosa, ma lui sostiene di averli messi al corrente di tutto. Rassicura che Talwyn sta bene e gli Asteroidi di Nundac sono al loro posto. Inoltre, sarebbe sicuramente felice di vederli se accettano di aiutare. Ratchet però rifiuta e Qwark lascia Veldin. Alla Stazione Spaziale Apogee dice a Sasha Phyronix di non sapere cosa stia accadendo. Infine, alle strette, ammette di conoscere il Progetto Helios e racconta cos'è accaduto. Dopo che Zogg si mette in collegamento gli dice di lasciare in pace Veldin e prendere invece lui. Arriva con una busta in mano sostenendo di sapere come fermare il Markaziano. Lo si vede impegnato ad analizzare le istruzioni di assemblaggio di Helios con l'aiuto di Big Al, che richiama per le costanti correzioni. Quando Ratchet, Cronk e Sasha tornano da Veldin, Qwark prepara i Teracnoidi. Avvisa che senza coordinate non possono rintracciare gli altri pianeti rubati. La sfera con Zogg e Talwyn entra nella stazione e il capitano dice di formare uno scudo vivente attorno a lui per permettergli di sopravvivere e preservare la democrazia. Vede che le riserve di Gelatonium sono al 98% ma annuncia lo stesso la partenza. Clank chiede se abbiano fatto rifornimento prima di arrivare e il capitano dice di essersi fermato a un fast-food, da Big Al e altri dodici posti in lati diversi della galassia senza nessuna ragione precisa. Scopre che Artemis Zogg è nella stazione e insiste affinché si parta quanto prima. È troppo giovane e attraente per finire assassinato; i pianeti mancanti possono essere rimpiazzati e darà a Clank l'opportunità di sceglierci il nome. Il robot decide di legarlo con del nastro adesivo per immobilizzarlo. Qwark porge le scuse a Zogg per gli errori commessi e lo supplica di non punire l'universo, poi gli chiede se prima di ucciderli possa rivolgere una domanda scientifica a Vorn: se l'Onnichiave Pretoriana viene caricata con energia negativa. Tutti capiscono dove vuole arrivare, e Qwark urla a Ratchet di colpire il frammento di cometa. Si genera un vortice dimensionale che aspira il Markaziano e salva la galassia. Due settimane dopo è nel suo ufficio di Meridian City felice che ogni pianeta sia tornato al suo posto e il Presidente Phyronix riunitosi con la figlia. Mostra al duo la notizia sul giornale che gli attribuisce i meriti della sconfitta di Zogg, con specificato il fatto delle mani legate, e si compiace della crescita dell'indice di gradimento nei suoi confronti. Chiede loro cosa faranno e propone una partita al VG-9000. Poi spiega che il genio di un buon leader consiste nel circondarsi di persone più intelligenti di lui, o almeno questo è ciò che gli dice la sua amministrazione ogni giorno. Si chiede anche che fine abbia fatto Artemis adesso. Manie di protagonismo Quando il suo agente gli dice che Insomniac Games ha deciso di chiamare la prossima avventura Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno, escludendolo dal titolo, Qwark va sulla Terra a parlare col produttore Greg Phillips mentre sorseggia una bevenda energetica che a Polaris sarebbe sicuramente classificata tossica. Non ottenendo risultati si rivolge direttamente a Ted Price, che i Terrestri venerano come una sorta di re o guerriero, il quale gli offre la possibilità di cambiare titolo vincendo un match nella gabbia con armi grezze prese dal ripostiglio delle scope Insomniac. Dopo tre round e un paio di attacchi con la scopa-spada vince l'incontro e il nuovo nome diventa L'incredibilmente epica avventura in 3D di Copernicus Qwark attraverso Tempo & Spazio, di ottima impressione al team marketing Sony. Qwark è riempito di telefonate e dopo tre minuti di squilli avvolge il cellulare nel tovagliolo da cocktail. In caso decida di rispondere, vorrebbe dire "Prego" a Kevin Butler. Racconta tutto sul PlayStation Blog. Su Magnus "Sai, questo posto comincia a piacermi. Certo, è un pianeta pericoloso popolato da robot assassini e predatori esotici, ma se togli tutto questo, cosa rimane? Un perfetto parco acquatico presidenziale!" '-Presidente Qwark' Dev'essere intervistato da Kip Darling ma si addormenta in diretta. Reduce da un sogno con la segretaria, risponde alla domanda su quali forze si stiano impiegando per trovare il Dr. Nefarious, affermando che ogni giorno si alza chiedendo a tutti se l'hanno visto (fa lo stesso con Zephyr che gli passa dietro in quel momento). Un tizio lo chiama annunciando di aver vinto Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia per aver soggiogato lo Z'Grute Mangialuce contro ogni più oscura previsione. Qwark sente Ratchet e Clank e va con loro alla cerimonia a Luminopolis, in realtà un piano orchestrato da nientemeno che Nefarious. Lawrence desta lo Z'Grute e i quattro si coalizzano per fermarlo. Qwark inizia a dubitare dell'esistenza di Braccio Intergalattico della Giustizia e qualcosa di enorme li cattura tutti. Finiscono in un grande impianto ma grazie a Susie scappano. Qwark legge la sua lettera scritta con la pasta nella stanza dei VAC-U e ne prova uno su Nefarious. Dà ragione a Clank dicendo che bisogna mettere da parte le divergenze per restare uniti. Quando ricevono una Piattaforma di comunicazione delle industrie Apogee chiede a Cronk e Zephyr di venire a prenderli. Rimane sbalordito da Ephemeris; preferisce non entrare in Boscosecco, ma Ratchet gli fa notare che tutte quelle migliaia di Tharpod sono potenziali elettori. Sconfitto il Sempreverme cade a terra esausto. Al N.E.S.T. sostiene di aver modificato il suo Uncinatore con una speciale funzione vibrante chiamata "l'allegro ornitorinco". Nella Sala della Paradossologia Nefarious prova a farlo finire nel baratro: Qwark si sposta ed è lui a cadere. Il capitano gli prende la mano e lo salva. Nel Laboratorio del Dr. Croid dice a questi di rispettare il fatto che è pazzo, ma sta cercando di accrescere la propria popolarità e quindi deve sapere come sconfiggere Nevo. Chiede anche di portare due sacchetti per la pupù, perché è stato un lungo viaggio. Partono con la Navetta di Salvataggio ma Ephemeris la danneggia. Al Mar Polare si riappacifica con Nefarious. Alla fine affrontano lo Spirito Toranux, che poi usa un Grivelnox. Qwark tenta di scoraggiarlo e finisce spazzato via dal ruggito. Dopo la vittoria Nefarious torna con Lawrence e il capitano, Ratchet e Clank usano Ephemeris per andare a Luminopolis. Nonostante il robot faccia notare che portarlo laggiù non è una buona idea, viene tranquillizzato dato che ci sono solo dieci Bolt di multa e lezioni online da seguire. Qwark promette già di chiudere un occhio. ''The Ratchet & Clank Trilogy Commenta la primissima avventura come una storia classica di grande coraggio, con l'entusiasmante viaggio nello spazio. Tutto ovviamente grazie a lui. Un fan troppo zelante ''"Diario del capitano. Data astrale... ehm... facciamo mercoledì. Sollevato dagli incarichi pubblici, l'ex Presidente Qwark tornò a indossare il mantello della giustizia per diventare l'impavido protettore dei popoli, per difendere la galassia con il vigore di un vero eroe. E la galassia? Beh, la galassia non è mai stata così... NOIOSA!" '-Qwark' Il malcontento popolare emerge quando alle nuove elezioni il capitano non è rivotato e finisce in pensione. Il passaggio da vita pubblica a privata si fa presto sentire. La monotonia è all'ordine del giorno. Qwark appunta una lista di cose da fare per ingannare il tempo: smontare e pulire l'Uncinatore, acquistare colori a cera per scrivere le memorie presidenziali, viaggiare fino alla Sala delle Leggende di Polaris bazzicando dalle parti degli snack finché qualcuno non lo riconosce, vendere sulla olorete ritratti autografati e allenare i pettorali. Un giorno nella Nave Spaziale Phoenix II chiede a Barry di trovargli qualcosa a cui sparare. Clank dice che ci sono Droni di servizio impazziti nell'hangar e Qwark va a controllare alla velocità della luce. Risolvono il problema e vengono contattati da un uomo sconosciuto che spiega di aver annullato tre Centri di Difesa Planetaria. Il capitano è eccitato dall'arrivo di questo nuovo supercattivo e si chiede se voglia soldi o potere. Poi invoca il ritorno della QForce. Quando salvano Markazia il nemico si dimostra Stuart Zurgo. Salvati i pianeti vengono attirati dall'SOS dell'Idraulico. Capiscono che quello sulla Phoenix è un falso. Infatti, a bordo, Zurgo dice che le missioni erano solo un diversivo per acquisire il controllo del Variatore Atmosferico Galattico. Lo sconfiggono su Ebaro. Qwark gli risponde che almeno lui non vive ancora da mamma e papà e lo stende con un gancio. Propone di occuparsi di una gang di Ninja Spaziali Mutanti nel Settore di Corvus e convince Ratchet e Clank a gridare con lui "Viva la QForce!". Il problema degli Anti "Ratchet? Clank? Qui è il Capitano Qwark. Talwyn mi ha aggiornato sulla situazione, avete il mio supporto" '-Qwark' Mentre il duo è su Yerek sostiene di essere in viaggio verso Zarkov con Aphelion, dato che non ha grossi impegni. Una volta arrivato si collegherà al loro modulo radio e di navigazione. Nonostante Ratchet non lo voglia tra i piedi accetta l'aiuto. Qwark li recupera con un raggio traente fuori dalla grotta da cui stanno fuggendo, e li porta al centro di Meero City. È desolato per Cronk e Zephyr e stringe a sé il Lombax. Ratchet si stacca dicendo che devono assicurarsi che i Prog non arrivino al vero Dimensionatore. Secondo il capitano è al sicuro perché si trova nell'inespugnabile Museo di storia intergalattica. Clank consiglia di andare su Silox ma lui non è molto propenso a rimanere nel Settore di Zarkov. Il Lombax gli consiglia di fornire supporto dallo spazio. Non se lo fa ripetere due volte e parte subito. A Meridian City è con Neftin quando Ratchet invia il Dimensionatore. Dice di capire quanto dev'essere frustrante respingere un'invasione di Anti mentre loro restano protetti dalle mura del Racketball Club fornendo aggiornamenti apparentemente arbitrari. Durante la lotta con Mr. Occhio incita Ratchet a mirare, saltare e sparare. ''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS4) e ''Ratchet & Clank'' (film) "Ciaaao Veldin! Il mio nome è Copernicus Qwark. E sì, quello che ho appena attraversato era un impressionante muro di fiamme. Ecco, voglio essere onesto con voi per un momento. Il Presidente Phyronix mi ha raccomandato di arruolare un nuovo ranger e sapevo esattamente dove cercare. Proprio così, noi vogliamo TE!" '-Qwark si introduce' Qwark è il capo dei Ranger Galattici, noto per gesta eroiche contro criminali come Neftin Prog e il Dr. Nefarious. Quando inizia la Crisi di Solana, il Presidente Phyronix lo incarica di trovare un nuovo ranger. Il capitano organizza una selezione sull'Altopiano Kyzil, riserbandosi una spettacolare entrata in scena, ma nessun candidato è degno. In particolare un Lombax di nome Ratchet attira la sua attenzione per l'eccessivo entusiasmo. Tornato ad Aleero City, la città è attaccata da Guerrabot e Blarg, ma proprio l'intervento di Ratchet (insieme al suo nuovo amico Clank) risolve le cose. A differenza degli altri ranger, Qwark non apprezza il giovane eroe, percependolo come un estraneo capace di rubargli pubblico e fama. Fin da subito cerca di restare al centro dell'attenzione rispondendo per loro alle domande di Dallas e Juanita; ben presto i suoi timori si rivelano fondati e Ratchet diventa il nuovo idolo della gente. Coadiuva comunque il suo disastroso addestramento nella Sala degli Eroi e successivamente gli offre un Astrocaccia di classe G per i viaggi interplanetari. Poi lo coinvolge nell'Operazione: Stella cadente e rimane sorpreso nel sentire il successivo rapporto sulla riuscita del piano. Si complimenta con la squadra per aver salvato il Cannone-baluardo dell'osservatorio, sottolineando che nonostante l'assenza, dovuta a un'irrimandabile seduta di massaggi da lui definita "urgentissima questione da ranger", è rimasto con loro nello spirito. Sembra offeso quando sente che Ratchet e Clank sono andati su Pokitaru senza chiamarlo. Progetta con i ranger l'irruzione a Skorg City e una volta su Quartu cerca di superare il Lombax col jetpack. Si divide da Cora e Ratchet insieme a Brax in cerca di un'entrata. È assalito dagli Zurkon e finisce attirato nell'ufficio di Drek, il quale lo corrompe facendoselo alleato. Catturano Zed e lo rinchiudono nell'Astronave Phoenix. Prima dell'attacco allo Spianetizzatore, Qwark manomette la nave e gli astrocaccia, poi, dopo aver informato Drek, entra nella base nemica con la scusa di voler contrattare la pace. In realtà va a godersi i benefici dell'accordo, come una sessione di massaggio. Tuttavia quando incontra Ratchet a bordo inizia a provare una vergogna, che si concretizza con la disintegrazione di Novalis. Viene schernito da Drek e Nefarious, ma quando vede che Ratchet è dentro lo Spianetizzatore lo raggiunge per sconfiggerlo. Dopo avere perso si pente definitivamente delle azioni compiute: era divorato dall'invidia. Aiuta Ratchet contro Nefarious e viene salvato appena in tempo dal Lombax prima che il R.Y.N.O. inizi a sparare. Con la segway di Drek viaggia per lo Spianetizzatore alla ricerca di un teletrasporto. Riescono a trovarne uno appena in tempo, fuggendo prima del collasso della struttura. Qwark avvia una tournée di scuse in giro per la galassia promuovendo Sentite, ho detto che mi dispiace. D'accordo? ed è infine rilegato nel Penitenziario di Aleero City come numero 001, ma con tutti i comfort previsti per una celebrità. I Poliziotti Robot gli portano Shiv Helix, a cui espone la propria versione della Crisi di Solana solo per essere perennemente disturbato da Solingo Bill. Un giorno, mentre pulisce il giardino della Sala degli Eroi, incontra Ratchet e Clank e dialoga con loro. Shiv si appropria dell'astrocaccia e scappa. I tre decidono di inseguirlo. Aspetto Copernicus Leslie Qwark è un umanoide molto robusto (in particolare per il petto) e alto, coi suoi circa 195 centimetri. Ha sempre portato una tuta verde, nera sul bordo, che ritrae la celeberrima Q stilizzata come fulmine uscente dal pianeta. Possiede solo tre dita e piedi enormi con scarponi neri. Ha una cintura gialla e sopratutto la maschera da supereroe. In ogni caso i capelli sono biondi, come visto in Ratchet & Clank 3. Sul capo c'è un'antenna e sotto il costume un abito grigio. Il suo grosso mento è a forma di sedere (come notato da Ratchet). Personalità Qwark: "Il Lombax è giovane. Non capisce che essere un eroe è 45% forza, 60% coraggio e 10% pura intelligenza" Ratchet: "Ma fa 115%!" Qwark: "Oh, di niente" Qwark e Ratchet Sommariamente ingenuo ma ossessionato da sé. Egocentrico e tutt'altro che modesto. Per questo motivo pensa quasi sempre al proprio interesse perseguendolo anche con metodi poco etici. A volte, incredibilmente, dimostra eroismo sincero ed è disposto a sacrificarsi per gli altri. Molto ignorante, noto per frasi non-sense o interventi generalmente stupidi nei quali si elogia. La maggior parte di chi lo conosce lo considera un idiota. In realtà è semplicemente mania di protagonismo. Fa lo sbruffone con gli indifesi ma basta il minimo cenno di pericolo per farlo scappare a gambe levate. È aracnofobico. In combattimento Qwark non è sicuramente un avversario temibile. Comunque se la cava molto bene con le armi e, in fondo, anche nel corpo a corpo. Incapace di nuotare, riesce a stare nello spazio aperto senza respirare ed è un buon pilota. Citazioni Originale *''Vi auguro una giornata Qwarkastica!'' *''Lo so... addio biancheria pulita'' *''Spostati soldato! È il tuo capitano che parla'' *''Ancora una volta, grazie ai miei brillanti piani, abbiamo colto il nemico di sorpresa!'' *''Vacci piano, bello'' * Che ci troveranno in quegli animali? Non so a voi, ma a me mettono decisamente i brividi * Congratulazioni! Mi ricordi i tempi in cui ero un giovane combattente. Solo... più basso... e meno muscoloso * Copriti le orecchie! * Ratchet! La natura sta attaccando! * Qualcuno ha chiesto l'intervento di un eroe? Reimmaginato *''Preparatevi ad andare fuori di testa per la mia epica umiltà'' *''Tu non hai ciò che ci vuole'' *''Inizia una nuova missione. Il lavoro dell'eroe non è facile. #fintomodestro#bravodamorire#senzafiltri#nonsonounaspia. Io non sono un venduto!'' *''Oooh, il Lombax con una piccola arma! Ahahahahahahah!'' *''Non posso raggiungervi, andatevene finché potete!'' Apparizioni *﻿''Ratchet & Clank'' (PS2) *''Ratchet & Clank: Fuoco a Volontà'' *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' *''Ratchet: Gladiator'' (voce, menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: L'Altezza non Conta'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Armi di Distruzione'' *''Ratchet & Clank: A Spasso nel Tempo'' *Ratchet & Clank Calendario 2010 (menzionato) *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 1: Ears of War'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 3: Lost and Spaced'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 4: Thanks for the Armories'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 5: Multiple Organisms'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Issue 6: Bros Before Foes'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Tutti Per Uno'' *''Ratchet & Clank: 8-Bit Mini Mayhem'' *''Ratchet & Clank: QForce'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Before the Nexus'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Nexus'' * Ratchet & Clank (PS4) * Ratchet & Clank (film) * Ratchet & Clank: The Movie Novel * Ratchet & Clank: Hero Time Curiosità * In Ratchet & Clank 3, sulla Fenice, chiede a un membro dell'equipaggio di chiamare sua madre per dirle che ha finalmente trovato un vero lavoro. Questo è strano dal momento che dovrebbe essere morta. *Qwark arriva a comandare ben due galassie. Bogon, indirettamente, travestendosi da Fizzwidget. Polaris, direttamente, diventando presidente. *In Alla Ricerca del Tesoro, sott'acqua sull'Isola di Hoolefar, c'è una sua statua e diverse copie de Il Corpo di Qwark. *È un vero e proprio personaggio pilastro, tanto da rientrare come protagonista insieme a Ratchet e Clank. Non solo appare in quasi tutte le storie (tranne Going Mobile, Gladiator e Alla Ricerca del Tesoro), ma in diverse è la causa scatenante dell'intera trama. Questo succede in Fuoco a Volontà, dove si rivela la mente antagonista, nella serie a fumetti, perché tradisce Zogg (su sollecitazione di Cyrus) facendolo arrivare a quel punto, e in QForce, essendo Zurgo un ex fan divenuto malvagio a causa sua. Inoltre si schiera diverse volte al fianco dei cattivi principali: Drek, Otto, Tachyon. *A quanto pare, agli inizi, è stato concepito per essere cattivo. *''Ratchet & Clank 3'' e Ratchet & Clank (PS4) sono gli unici giochi dove lo si combatte fisicamente. *Il modo in cui Qwark si unisce a Ratchet e Clank nella caccia a Shiv (finale di Ratchet & Clank (PS4)), non ha molto senso, dato che era ancora un detenuto a tutti gli effetti. Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank 3 Categoria:Boss di Ratchet & Clank (PS4)